Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media such as a rotating magnetic disk or a solid-state memory. In some cases, DSDs may be used to archive or store data received from multiple sensing devices such as, for example, video cameras, accelerometers, microphones, or various other sensors. The data received from such sensing devices may have different characteristics such as, for example, whether the data arrives at the DSD as a continuous stream or as a discrete value. However, data arriving at the DSD from different sensing devices is generally treated the same by the DSD without consideration of the different characteristics of the data.